Fiesta y Visitas del mas alla ?
by Yunia-san
Summary: Extraños sucesos durante estos dos dias festivos, Kagura y Okita podran superarlos ?..
1. Chapter 1

Shinsengumi, 30 de Octubre en la noche

\- Sougo, mañana es halloween y la princesa Shoyo nos ha invitado al castillo a una fiesta de disfraces, de que te disfrazaras ? - dice el gori.. digo Kondo

\- eh? pues no lo he pensado, ni siquiera creo que vaya* sacando su bazooka lentamente* hijikata-san.. porque no te disfrazas de muerto ! *la dispara*

-*esquivando el ataque* oi ! no busques excusas para matarme

-tch! estuve cerca ^^" ... bueno, kondo-san de que se disfrazara usted ?- dijo el castaño

\- Otae-san siempre me dice de cariño gorila 3, asi que supongo que me disfrazare de gorila 3 ..

\- *pensando* siempre se lo dice con desprecio kondo- san*sacando su cigarro* yooo, me disfrazare de vampiro

\- vampiro, come mayonesa ? - dijo sougo con una sonrisa burlona

\- Oi! tu piensa de que te disfrazaras en lugar de andar fastidiando - dijo mayora xD

Luego de esa pequeña diferencia de opiniones, se echaron a dormir, aun cuando Sougo no decidia de que disfrazarse...

Yorozuya, 30 de octubre en la noche

\- Gin-chan ! quiero disfrazarme de prostituta de yoshiwara - dijo kagura

\- oi! eres demasiado fea para disfrazarte de eso, tendriamos que pagarte muchas cirugias plasticas ¬¬ , o tu que opinas Patsuan ? - dijo el peliplateado

\- hehe*risita nerviosa* c-creo que deberias voltear a ver a Kagura,Gin-san - dijo megane

-*volteando* eh?que suce...*fue interrumpido por un puñete* Ka-kagura-chan porque me pegaste D':

\- por imbecil-aru.. ademas, no se de que mas podria disfrazarme.. u.u

\- porque no te disfrazas de caperucita roja o de la novia de aladin, hay muy buenas opciones :3 - dijo patsuan- yo me disfrazare de harry potter y Gin-san tenia pensado ir de demonio (XD lo siento, me falto imaginacion xD)..

Luego de discutirlo, Kagura decidio disfrazarse de caperucita roja, nuestros heroes deciden ir a dormir para que el dia de mañana vayan a ver los disfraces...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN LA TIENDA DE DISFRACES..

\- Shin-chan ... pareces harry potter en verdad - dijo Otae

\- anewe, me gusta este disfraz, ese disfraz de bruja no se te da tan mal ^^" - dice megane (oi! no me digas megane ¬¬)

\- me siento sexy 7u7 .. creo que podre convertir a cualquier angelita en una sexy demonia e.e - dijo el peliplateado

\- solo te pusiste cuernos, tienes rabo y estas agarrando un tenedor gigante ¬¬ no veo gran diferencia Gin-chan, yo no siento que me quede bien pero igual llevare este de caperucita roja...

\- bueno, ya estamos listos, vamos a casa a cambiarnos..

Pero cuando se disponian a retirarse de la tienda, se justo entraban 4 personas del shinsengumi, buscando disfraces tambien...

\- Oi! china, viniste para buscar disfraz ?, yo creo que no necesitas, asi ya pareces un monstruo - dijo burlandose

\- oi! bastardo, callate si no quieres que te saque los dientes - dijo la pelinaranja

\- encima que eres plana, te creeran que en verdad eres un monstruo ^^" quisiera tener tu suerte en un dia asi ..

\- esto es suficiente ! * se queda pensando, y se le ocurre una idea* dijo Soyo-chan que durante la fiesta habra un concurso, como tu eres un bastardo, roba impuestos, bueno para nada, te ganare ^^/ - dijo la pelinaranja

\- te dejare como tonta en aquel concurso, mi disfraz sera mucho mejor que tu cara que se ve como un monstruo real, hasta entonces china fea

\- adios imbecil-aru*agarra del brazo a Otae*vamos anego, tienes que ayudarme a arreglarme...

La yorozuya se va a su casa para cambiarse, mientras tanto el shinsegumi ...

\- deme ese de gorila - dice kondo

\- me podria dar el de vampiro que tenia reservado por favor ? - dijo Hijikata

\- yo quisiera ese * señalando la ropa de un jugador de badmington*

\- etto... pues yo quiero ese.. no.. mejor ese .. no, espere.. mejor ese.. no no no.. *pensando* rayos, no se que ponerme...

\- Oi Sougo decidete, estas jugando con la señorita de los disfraces - dice hijikata

\- porque no utiliza este ?.. es el de un principe, y a decir verdad, es usted muy apuesto, seguro le quedara bien - dijo la muchacha de los disfraces..

\- mmmm.. de acuerdo, yo creo que ese estara bien ..

Tambien se retiran para cambiar su ropa y luego asistir a la fiesta..

MAS TARDE... El shinsengumi ya se iban camino a la fiesta..

\- Oi Kagura, tanto demoras ? ire camino a la fiesta con Patsuan y la mujer gorila

\- que me dijiste Gin-san ? - dijo Otae con un aura oscura

-n-nada, vamos si *risita nerviosa*

Gintoki, Otae y MEGANE se van ... ( que no me digas Megane ¬¬ *ignorando los pensamientos de megane* sigamos con la historia )

-rayos, esta ropa no me queda bien, ire a la chica para que me la cambie..

llegando a la tienda de disfraces..

\- oi! puedes cambiarme este disfraz ? , no me queda bien..

\- claro! te gustaria este ? *le enseña un traje de caperucita* es un traje del mismo personaje pero este es para señoritas, tiene un mejor escote, la falda mas alta, y un corse que define tu cintura.. te parece mejor ?

-ha-hai! me llevo ese, me puedo cambiar aqui ?

-claro! pase por aqui..

Luego de salir cambiada...

\- sugoi, me siento mejor con este disfraz - dijo la pelinaranja

\- señorita, le gustaria que le maquille ?

\- ha-hai..

luego, Kagura ya estaba lista.. y se fue a la fiesta

YA EN LA FIESTA...

\- donde estara el estupido Megane y Gin-chan - dijo Kagura mirando a todos lados para ver donde estaba pero accidentalmente golpeo a alguien... - lo, lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba

\- disculpe señorita no quise golpea... *mira atentamente* ch-china ?

\- *ruborizada* sadico ? , ha-has visto a gi-gin_chan ? - dijo nerviosa ya que nunca habia visto tan guapo al capitan de la primera division del shinsengumi

\- esta por alla*con tono inexpresivo* vete a verlos y no vayas atropellando gente, que no tienes seguro contra accidentes de transito, camion ! - dijo burlandose..

\- bastardo! no me puedes decir plana ahora ..

\- yo lo decia porque estas gorda*le empieza a mirar el pecho* reconozco que ya no estas plana... a menos que sea relleno, veamos.. *le toca un pecho a kagura*

\- *totalmente ruborizada* pedolfilo imbecil ! *le da una patada*

\- *levantandose del suelo* bueno, debo reconocer que no es relleno...

\- mejor me voy antes que intentes violarme* se da la vuelta*

\- tanto miedo me tienes ?, te apuesto a que no me besarias por miedo a enamorarte de mi...- dijo el castaño

\- que? quieres que te bese ?, no sabia que me amabas tanto - ella dijo burlandose

\- sabia que eras cobarde, bueno, ire a ganar el premio...

Animador de la fiesta : bueno, por ultimo empezemos con el concurso de disfraces, esta vez hemos decidido que el concurso debera ser por parejas

todos : eh?!

Animador: exacto! tienen dos minutos para encontrar a la persona que podria encajar bien con su disfraz... recuerden que los ganadores tendran una cena con todo pagado en un restaurante de lujo...

Todos corriendo a buscar su "pareja" ...

\- Ahora con quien me junto :/ Gin-chan es un diablo, el no combina con una princesa, Megane es un mago, tampoco combina* ve a lo lejos a kondo* un animal del bosque si combina con caperucita roja...

\- Por favor Otae, participa conmigo*rogando*

\- Ara, ara; si sigues molestando te golpeare :3 , ya te dije que las brujas y los magos combinan mejor que con los animales.. *señalando a Shinpachi* ( por fin usa mi nombre .. )

\- Oi! gorila... - dice la pequeña Yato

\- kondo *voltea a verla* qui-quien eres ? O.o

\- imbecil soy yo

-chinita ? estas muy bonita..

\- estupido pedofilo, necesito hacer equipo con alguien, y pues*poniendo carita kawaii* no tengo a nadie mas que a ti, yo soy caperucita roja, asi que quedaria bien con un animal del bosque

-ha-hai *toma la mano de la niña * vamos a inscribirnos como pareja participante*

-ha-hai *avergonzada*

en la camino de donde se encontraban hasta el lugar de inscripciones, Sougo los ve tomados de la mano, al inicio le asombro pero luego le incomodo verlos asi; hasta que la china solto la mano del gorila, Sougo dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio, pero ella se acerco mas y lo agarro del brazo, Sougo se incomodo ante aquella escena, y lo unico que atino a hacer fue gritar...

\- oi china fea !

\- *volteando a verlo* que quieres estupido sadico?

\- etto.. creo que kondo-san puede ir con ella*señalando a sachan que estaba vestida de arbol*

\- nooooo *agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Kondo y poniendo encima sus pechos* si el se va no tengo con quien hacer pareja..

\- etto.. *sonrojado* no se si te has dado cuenta china pero Sougo es un principe... - dijo el gorila

\- s-si pero .. * la agarran del brazo y la llevan a jalones*

-perfecto*arrastrando a Kagura* vamos a inscribirnos..

\- sueltame sadico idiota...

ELIGIENDO AL GANADOR... (las parejas con los mejores disfraces...)

Animador : En tercer lugar tenemos a :

Shinpachi y Otae que estan disfrazados de magos :) *muchos aplausos* acaban de ganar viveres, gracias por su participación..

Animador : En segundo lugar :

Toshirou y la princesa Soyo disfrazados de vampiros *aplausos y silbidos* han ganado un vale por 500$, gracias por su participación..

Animador : y en primer lugar tenemos a:

Okita Sougo y Kagura disfrazados de caperucita roja y el principe... *silencio** todos estaban sorprendidos*

Animador : etto.. creo que deberiamos aplaudir...

Todos*aplausos y silbidos*

Animador : Olvidaba mencionar, ellos acaban de ganar una cena en un restaurante lujoso, la limosina los espera afuera, pueden cambiar a su acompañante siempre y cuando la otra persona este de acuerdo...

Se escuchaba por lo bajo a algunas mujeres que criticaban a Kagura:

yo soy mas bonita, yo hubiese sido su princesa, okita-san ella no es digna de estar contigo, okita-san escogeme a mi para ir a la cena, okita-san yo te dare lo que ella no te dara...

A lo cual, Sougo solo atino a sonreir y miro a la china sin decir nada, pero las mujeres seguian murmurando, hasta que una se atrevio a abrazarlo por la cintura delante de Kagura, ella tan solo reacciono diciendo..

\- oye *aura oscura* lamento decirte que el no me va a dejar

\- O-okita-san de-defiendeme... - dijo la chica abrazando mas fuerte al capitan

-Lo siento*aparto a la chica* pero ella tiene razon, no la puedo cambiar aunque quiera - dijo el castaño mientras se iba con Kagura..

EN LA LIMOSINA...

\- Oi sadico !

-que

\- porque le dijiste que no me podias cambiar aunque quisieras ? * con cara de curiosidad*

\- porque se cuanto te gusta la comida y ademas con la fuerza que tienes, podrias matarme por intentar cambiarte... o pensaste que queria pasar esta velada contigo ? 7u7

\- na-nani? no pense eso * un poco avergonzada* es solo que me causo curiosidad porque lo dijiste, no seas idiota...

EN EL RESTAURANTE..

como era de esperarse Kagura pidio un super especial de haaaarta comida xD, vino una pareja de meseros, el muy guapo y ella se veia genial...

-Señorita, si desea algo mas, llameme por favor, estoy para servirle *sonrisa coqueta* puede pedirme lo que usted guste * sonrisa seductora* - dijo aquel mesero

\- Joven capitan, si necesita algo, recuerde que me tiene a su disposicion, estoy para servirle... en lo que usted quiera *sonrisa seductora* - dijo la mesera

Kagura no se habia percatado de las insinuaciones del mesero pero si de las intenciones de la mesera, mientras Sougo si habia notado las intenciones de ambos...

-etto, permiso por favor*se levanta para ir a los servicios* ya regreso * se va caminando*

mientras tanto el mesero la miraba por detras con una sonrisita traviesa, imaginando cosas con ella, cuando unas palabras los sacaron de sus pensamientos..

-oi , podrias dejar de imaginarte cosas sucias con mi novia ? - dijo Sougo

-pe-perdon señor, yo no sabia que ella.. bueno era su novia, siempre se murmuraba que usted no tenia pareja... - respondio el mesero

\- pues ahora sabes que si tengo novia, y tu *mirando a la chica* deja de regalarte a mi, no quiero que mi novia tome las cosas a mal...

-s-si señor, lo siento - la mesera se fue dejando a cargo de aquella mesa al mesero

Sougo no entendia porque dijo eso, el quiso engañarse pensando que solo lo dijo para proteger a una ciudadana de Edo. Kagura regreso y se sento nuevamente en su lugar..

\- oi, porque tardaste tanto ? - pregunto el capitan

\- ahhh! yo me tardo lo que yo quiera, ademas tu no eres mi nov... *fue interrumpida*

Todo fue tan rapido que solo se notaron ya besandose.. Sougo no puedo evitar hacer algo para que ella no revelase la mentira que el dijo de ser novios.. Y lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue besarla, el penso que ella se resistiria, pero ella correspondio al beso... Al ver esta muestra de "amor" el mesero se retiro dejandolos a solas.. Sougo rompio el beso para decirle lo siguiente...

\- china .. yo lo siento, ya no tengo hambre, me voy ...

\- yo.. tampoco quiero comer...

Ambos salieron dispuestos a irse a sus respectivas casas pero estaba lloviendo, y estaban demasiado lejos, entonces Sougo propuso ir a un hotel con cuartos separados, a lo cual ella acepto...

EN LA RECEPCION DEL HOTEL..

\- señor por favor deme dos habitaciones personales..

\- lo siento señor pero por las lluvias estamos saturados, nos queda una habitacion matrimonial..

kagura y sougo : na-nani ?

Sougo mira a Kagura y ella solamente asiente algo avergonzada..

-esta bien, deme esa - dijo el castaño..

EN LA HABITACION...

-oi sadico, tengo sed..

\- yo tambien, pero tu no puedes tomar whisky, eres menor de edad, que suerte que yo si puedo ^^ y como es una habitacion matrimonial tenemos uno aqui 7u7..

\- estupido sadico, me ire a dormir, pero antes.. * agarra el whisky* tu no me mandas * toma la mitad de la botella de un sorbo* ... ahora si.. hasta mañana..

\- na-nani? .. oi! oi! china fea ! responde...

\- zZzZzZzZ * durmiendo*

\- encima se quedo dormida.. bueno.. que mas da..*tomo lo restante de la botella* ..

\- ten...go ca...lor..

Sougo voltea a ver y nota que Kagura entre borracha y con sueño se estaba sacando el vestido..

-oi! idiota no hagas eso, me tentaras a violarte.. oi! me escuchas ? *se acerca para hablarle* oiii !..

Kagura entre sueños, ya sin el vestido abraza a Sougo inconscientemente..

-oi! sueltame *pero ella apretaba mas*

al cabo de ello, sougo se acomodo a un costado y poco a poco consiguio sacarse la camisa ya que el licor tambien le habia dado calor, Sougo se sentia algo incomodo por la posicion asi que no le quedo mas remedio que tratar de acomodarse con ella, a lo cual quedaron abrazados, el pasando su mano por debajo de la cabeza de ella y ella le puso la pierna por la cintura.. asi quedaron dormidos..

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE... 01 DE NOVIEMBRE

Sougo desperto primero, se solto del abrazo de Kagura y cuando se levanto de la cama volteo y vio los ojos azules de la china mas grandes que un plato y su cara totalmente roja, mirandolo sin camisa y con la bragueta abierta..

-o..o..oi q..que p..paso aa..aa..anoche ? - dijo con mucho miedo

y ahi sougo aprovecho para hacerle una broma

\- no lo recuerdas ?, me dijiste que me amabas y me pediste que sea tu novio, tuvimos una noche de pasion...

-na..na..NAAANIIII !

\- en serio no lo recuerdas ? Ouo

\- y...yo me v..voy ... - dijo ella y se puso el vestido a la velocidad de la luz, luego salio corriendo..

Despues de eso, el tambien se retiro, y cada uno siguio su dia normal.. bueno.. hasta que les sucedio algo raro a ambos..


	2. Chapter 2

EN EL SHINSENGUMI...

Sougo salia de bañarse, luego noto que su habitacion estaba muy iluminada, entro en ella sin saber porque y se asombro al ver un fantasma.. pero no era cualquier fantasma..

-Mi..mitsuba ?! ..

-Sou-chan, cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Sougo estaba confundido, frotaba sus ojos una y otra vez..

\- Sou-chan, hoy es el dia de los muertos, es natural que salgamos a deambular por ahi, por eso quise venir a verte, entiendo que estes sorprendido, pero me veras de ahora en adelante este dia del año..

\- en..entiendo... como has estado anewe ?

\- bien :), hice nuevos amigos, estoy bien pero.. me preocupas tu, ya tienes cierta edad y hoy que hable con Kondo-san me dijo que todavia no tenias novia.. no quiero pensar que tienes otros tipos de gustos, o es que la chica que te gusta no te hace caso ?

-s...si tengo novia, quieres que te la presente ? * pensando* mierda, mierda, MIERDA ! porque dije eso.. ahora tengo que buscar una novia ...

\- claro que si, me gustaria conocerla, quieres que te acompañe a buscarla ?

\- n..no, ella es muy timida, primero ire a verla y luego la traigo para aca...

-entendido.. entonces mas tarde nos vemos...

Sougo queda solo en la habitacion y empieza a reflexionar..

\- Demonios ! ahora que hago.. donde consigo una novia de mentira... primero ire a ver al cabaret donde trabaja la hermana del gafotas.. (oi ! no me digan por apodos ...)

LLEGANDO AL CABARET...

\- Ohayo * saludando al dueño del cabaret *disculpa, podrias conseguirme una muchacha que me alquiles para hacerla pasar por mi novia ?

\- kon'nichiwa, lo siento, las chicas de aqui solo trabajan dentro del establecimiento, afuera nada..

\- entiendo, muchas gracias.. * se retira del lugar*

-Sougo*pensando* ahora que hare... *ve pasar a Sarotubi* ..

\- oi! ...

\- ah? *voltea a ver a Sougo*

\- oye, te amarro y te pongo un collar de perro si te haces pasar por mi novia por un dia..

\- ah?! .. bueno*risita nerviosa* me gusta lo sadico que eres, pero mi cuerpo le pertenece a Gin-san, asi que no creo que pueda hacerlo, lo siento * despidiendose*

\- se me acaban las opciones...*ve pasar a Tsukuyo* .. es verdad, todavia existe Yoshiwara... *va camino alla*

EN YOSHIWARA

\- oi! disculpen, necesito que me ayuden y alguien se ofrezca a ser mi novia por un dia...

Tsukuyo: etto.. no te has dado cuenta que todas las mujeres de aqui somos mayores ?, supongo que no se veria bien a un oficial joven con una mujer que podria doblar su edad...

\- uhmmm.. es cierto.. igual gracias*se va*

Sougo*pensando* rayos ! ya esta por anochecer, *ve pasar corriendo a Gintoki hacia la Yorozuya* .. eso es.. danna ! ...

(*ACLARACION* no pense en Danna para presentarlo como mi novia ... solo es que como es un Yorozuya debe tener un as bajo la manga :3)

ENTRANDO EN LA YOROZUYA..

\- oi danna..

\- que quieres Souichiro-kun ?

\- Es Sougo.. solo queria saber si conoces a alguien que se pueda hacer pasar por mi novia.. es un asunto urgente, sabras que hoy es dia de los muertos, mi hermana esta en Edo y quiere que le presente una novia..

\- F..f..f..an..tas...mas .. Fantasmas ?! .. osea.. la mama de Kagura no fue la unica aparicion ..*se tapo la boca al darse cuenta que habia mencionado una mujer*

-*mirada sadica*.. la china ... bien pensado danna.. ella donde se encuen...*suena la puerta*

\- oi Gin-chan.. aqui tienes tu leche de fresa*se la entrega* ah! * grita al notar al sadico ahi presente* t..tu q...que haces aqui ! *voltea a ver a Gintoki* Gin-chan, no le creas nada de lo que te diga.. el y yo no tenemos nada... * nerviosa*

-eh?! * confundido* Sofa-kun solo vino a preguntarme si sabia quien podria ayudarle en su problema por un poco de dinero..

\- es Sougo, igual, te agradezco que me prestes a la china por esta noche*agarra del brazo a Kagura* vamos a comprarte ropa decente.. * lleva a jalones a kagura*

-o..o..oi ! que haces bastardo !* se suelta de su agarre* y..yoo no quiero verte, te aprovechaste de mi cuando estaba tomada.. yo..*un dedo tapa su boca*

\- sabes china, no paso nada, en realidad quise jugarte una broma, pero ahora te necesito, mi hermana me quiere conocer una novia y .. pues.. la verdad no se que hacer, eres el unico intento de mujer que puedo utilizar ahora *pensando* yo dije eso ?

\- emmm.. pues yo tambien necesito un favor, yo te ayudo pero necesito que luego me ayudes a mi..*sonrojada* pues.. veras.. mi mama.. se aparecio.. y tambien quiere conocer a un novio mio.. dijo que lo presentara con ella y mi papa, ya que mas tarde apareceran.. y pues.. no tengo a nadie..

\- de acuerdo, primero con mi hermana y luego con tus padres, ahora vamos a comprarte ropa..

EN LA TIENDA DE ROPA..

\- *probandose un polo y un pantalon*

\- no, pareces un hombre, ponte algo mas femenino, *agarrando un vestido* pruebate esto..

despues de probarse el vestido, kagura sale algo avergonzada..

\- y... pues..

\- esta perfecto, toma* le da unos zapatos y una cartera que combinan con su vestido*

Luego de comprar se dirigen a un spa..

\- señora, trate de arreglar este rostro*empuja a Kagura* vuelvo en un rato..

UNA HORA MAS TARDE ...

\- eh?! señora, que hizo con el monstruo que le traje?, es bueno que la arregle pero no me la cambie..

-oi ! bastardo soy yo..

\- ahh , pues ... te queda muy bien, vamos ?

\- *sonrojada* de acuerdo

EN EL PARQUE..

\- Sou-chan ! por aqui :3

-*diciendole al oido* comportate como una señorita, y te dare dos cajitas de las porquerias que comes..

-*con un brillo en los ojos* acepto :3

\- hola, tu debes ser la novia de mi hermano, un gusto, soy Mitsuba, puedes decirme Mi-chan

\- H..hai, soy Kagura *pensando* esto es raro, el es un sadico y su hermana es practicamente un angel..

\- Bueno tomemos un te y nos vamos.. Hoy tambien debo hablar con sus padres - dijo el castaño

-*se oye a lo lejos* Kagura-chan !

\- eh ? papi ?, mami ? .. * voltea a ver al sadico* q...que ha..hacen aqui ?

\- hola mi niña, queriamos ver lo antes posible a tu NOVIO- enfatizo la ultima palabra Omibouzo...

\- Bueno, vamos a tomar un te entonces.. - dijo el sadico pero...*lo golpean*

\- hola *sonriendo* asi que tu eres el que quiere estar con mi hermanita no ? - dijo el sadico sonriente

-*levantandose del suelo* dejanos ser felices* sonrisa picara* o acaso no quieres tener sobrinos rapido ?

\- Son tan adorables... - penso Mitsuba

\- Kamui ! , nadie te pidio tu opinion.. Dejanos en paz una vez en tu vida, no ves que mami esta aqui para conocer al sadi... digo a mi novio?

\- Tengo que llamarle cuñado ahora ?

\- con que me digas hermanito me conformo * sonrisita* ademas debemos llevarnos bien ya que ahora seremos familia..

\- ya que mas da, imagino que por lo menos nos invitaras a comer no?

\- a mis suegros, a mi novia y a mi hermana, tu no pintas nada aqui..

\- Sou-chan, porque no dejas que el hermano de Kagura-chan nos acompañe..

-*carita kawaii* si anewe .. Vamos ahora *pensando* llevarlos a comer me saldra muy caro T^T

EN EL RESTAURANTE

Logicamente los yato pidieron haaaarta comida, a excepcion de la mama de Kagura, esta claro que ella no podia comer, ya que era un fantasma al igual que Mitsuba, el resto comian como cerdos..

\- Oi china, no comas demasiado te vas a engordar, cuando nos casemos me tendras que cargar tu *burlandose*

\- Callate idiota ! yo como lo que quiero, por las puras mi novio no es un ladron de impuestos..

Durante la cena casi ni hablaron ya que los yato se concentraron mas en comer que en hablar, las unicas personas que conversaban eran Sougo, Mitsuba y la mama de Kagura.. Ahi Sougo conocio mucho sobre el pasado de Kagura, ya que su mama sin darse cuenta le conto mas de lo debido, le conto incluso cuando Kamui y su padre pelearon, cuando Kamui abandono a Kagura de pequeña y cuando ella estuvo viendo (desde el cielo) que otras personas abusaban del poder de Kagura, Sougo no entendia como ella podia seguir sonriendo a pesar de todo lo que habia pasado.. Cuando terminaron de cenar, luego de pagar la graaaandisima cuenta, salieron y ya tenian que despedirse entonces, Kamui se fue primero, no sin antes advertirle a Sougo que no se libraria de la pelea que tienen pendiente por ser su cuñado, seguido se fue UmiBouzo, advirtiendole a Sougo que volveria pronto para hacerle frente y que el intente vencerlo para que acepte su relacion con su hija, quedaban Mitsuba y la mama de Kagura; ambas tenian que retirarse al mismo lugar asi que decidieron irse juntas, cada una se acerco hacia sus seres queridos a despedirse y luego se fueron al otro, encargando que se cuiden entre ellos, no fue normal que esto pasara, pero era normal que Kagura y Sougo inconscientemente se cuidaran entre si, ambos aceptaron y luego de ello quedaron solo sentados en la banca de aquel parque...

-Oi china, quitate la ropa..

\- q...que ?

\- que te la quites, la pague yo..

\- No me desvestire aqui..

\- si lo haras.. *empezando a jalonear el vestido*

\- sueltame imbecil *lo golpea* oi.. queria.. agradecerte.. por ayudarme con mi mama* mirando al cielo* se que ella quedo contenta contigo, por mas que fue mentira..*sonrie*

\- oi china, mi hermana tambien le agradaste, supongo que no estuviste mal *sonrie mirando al cielo* puedes quedarte con esa ropa, me fuiste util hoy..

\- igual me la iba a quedar bastardo .. eres un ladron de impuestos, debes tener mucho dinero..

\- *sonrie* eres estupida, anti-erotica, todo lo que jamas pense que una mujer podria tener... *mira de reojo* a veces quisiera que algunas cosas fuesen realidad*la mira* ademas, tendre que enfrentar al trenzado feliz y a tu padre..

\- no sera necesario, si no quieres.. emm .. bueno no quise decir eso, sino que no es necesario porque, pues no son asi las cosas, supongo que podre explicarlo..

\- china, dime una cosa, cuando te bese quedaste asustada, acaso fue tu primer beso ?

-*sonrojada* co..como lo sabes ?

-*sonrie* lo supuse, tu madre me dijo que le alegraba que hayas superado el trauma de acercarte a los hombres, supongo que fue gracias a mi, sino no estarias sentada a mi lado, agarrandome la mano..

-*mira su mano* lo..lo siento *sonrojada* tu me agarraste la mano antes que se vayan y pues yo, no me di cuenta.. *se para e intenta soltarlo* yo...

-*se para y le agarra la mano mas fuerte* china, no es necesario que me sueltes la mano, yo solo queria que lo veas*sonrie* o acaso me tienes miedo ?

\- q...que ? n..no ! yo no te te..tengo miedo.. *agarra su mano mas fuerte*

-*se acerca lentamente* estas segura que no tienes miedo ?

\- *se pone demasiado nerviosa*a...alejate per...pervertido, te voy a denunciar p..por acoso a una me..menor de edad..

-*risita picara* pues nos volveremos a ver ahi, yo estoy a cargo de las denuncias ..

-ba...bastar..*fue interrumpida*

Kagura solo sintio sus labios tocar los suyos, fue una sensacion muy extraña para ella, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, siguiendo su ritmo, trato de abrazarlo, pasando sus manos por el pecho del capitan, el tomando su cintura con suavidad, ella posando sus delicadas manos por sus hombros, con una de ellas empezando a acariciar su cabello castaño, el por su parte con una mano empezo a acariciar la mejilla de aquella joven mientras la otra mano seguia en la cintura de ella, pasaron minutos y luego se soltaron por falta de aire, despues de ello juntaron sus frentes..

-china, yo se lo que has pasado, mientras te atragantabas de comida como un cerdo (que cariñoso ¬¬) tu madre me conto todo, yo te voy a proteger ..

\- idiota !, te mataran, pero, esta bien, no permitire que te maten, recuerda que solo yo te puedo matar..

\- idiota !, arruinaste un momento romantico

\- no era romantico, me llamaste cerdo, estupido sadico

\- callate*la vuelve a besar* ...

DIAS DESPUES ... EN LA PUERTA DE LA YOROZUYA

* se abre la puerta* danna, donde esta la china..

\- Souichiro-kun, ella ahora sale..

-que tanto escandalo haces sadico..

-*le muestra una correa de perro* hoy te tengo que sacar a pasear...

-*le tira una patada* idiota, me dijiste que seriamos novios, no que yo seria tu esclava*lo levanta del suelo* asi que no me trates como un animal* lo lleva a jalones* vamonos.. adios Gin-chan *se cierra la puerta*

-Bueno, asi acaba nuestra historia Patsuan, ellos vivieron felices para siempre, a su manera pero felices..

\- o..osea que tu estabas narrando esto ?

-claro, esta tonta escritora solo seguia mis consejos

\- escritora permites que te diga eso ?

No te preocupes Megane, luego hare un fic HijiGin y Gintoki se arrepentira de todo :v

\- o..oi ! era una bromita, lo sabes no ?

\- Gin-san parece que nada te salvara esta vez..

\- Si te invito un jugo de fresa, volvemos a ser amigos verdad escritora ?

Hecho !, siguiente fic para deleite de las fujoshis, ShinpachixGafas 7u7

\- oiiii !

Jajajaja, tontos ! bueno , todo salio como quisimos, ese par de sadicos ahora son felices juntos, Gracias a todos por leer este Fic, pronto subiremos otro mas :) disculpen por la demora y espero que haya sido de su agrado...

Todos : Arigatõgozaimashita !


End file.
